


A Very Normal day

by Saerwenn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Karasuno, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saerwenn/pseuds/Saerwenn
Summary: Takeda forgets something when he rushes from Ukai's apartment to open the gym.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 400
Collections: Amazing Haikyuu Fics





	A Very Normal day

**Author's Note:**

> LITERALLY. JUST. FLUFF.  
> Sorry if you came here for anything other than domestic Ukai being amazing as fuck.  
> :3  
> Leave me more prompts in the comments!

Sunlight streamed through the window of the small apartment, assaulting Ukai’s eyelids and chasing the last remaining ounces of sleep from his brain. He groaned softly, rubbing his eyes with his hand before reluctantly blinking them open. Glancing around his small apartment room, he took a moment to enjoy the golden light cast across the bed and walls, illuminating the entire place with beautiful morning rays. His attention immediately shifted to the sunlit, sleeping teacher still nestled comfortably into his chest, arm draped across his bare torso and eyes peacefully closed. 

Ukai smiled one of those soft smiles reserved entirely for Takeda, brushing his hand softly against the bangs hanging loosely around the teacher’s forehead. He rarely had a moment to admire the energetic man in a peaceful moment such as this, with Takeda often up much earlier than him or rushing around to get ready, throwing books and graded papers into a bag haphazardly before rushing out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth. Takeda’s pale skin looked erethral in the morning sun, his expression completely relaxed and open as small puffs of air escaped his slightly parted lips. As much as Ukai wanted to continue to observe this silent scene, his eyes were drawn to those lips; pink and lax and perfect. He leaned down slowly, parting his own lips and gently connecting them with his sensei’s. 

Takeda’s eyelids fluttered, brushing against Ukai’s skin in sweet butterfly kisses, before they gently opened. Still heavy with sleep and likely blurry without the aid of his glasses, Takeda gazed at him warmly, closing his eyes again when Ukai stole another kiss. He lay back slightly, enough to properly watch Takeda’s face as the other man slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes blearily. 

“Morning,” Takeda finally offered, voice still rough with disuse, “I’m surprised you’re up.”

“Me too,” Ukai shrugged, running his large hands up and down Takdeda’s exposed hip and grinning at the shiver it earned him, “I haven’t slept that well in a long time.”

“Me too,” Takeda agreed, reaching blindly for the bedside table where his phone and glasses were normally kept. “We’re lucky we didn’t have anything to do this morning!” 

Something nagged at the back of Ukai’s mind, but he pushed it aside in favour of watching Takeda position his blue framed glasses atop their usual perch on his nose. He leaned forward to steal another kiss as Takeda giggled and snuggled closer, phone forgotten in the blankets. 

“I’m surprised we don’t have anything to do, seeing as we usually are so busy…” Takeda mused, cheek pressed to Ukai’s neck. He shifted enough to glance up at Ukai. 

“Wait...why don’t we have anything on?” 

Ukai groaned. “Well, what day is it?” 

“Saturday…” 

Both men reached the same conclusion at the same time. 

“Holy shit. We promised we’d open the gym for an extra morning practice Ukai-kun!” Takeda cried, searching frantically for his phone. Ukai groaned again. 

“Those kids ruin everything,” he muttered, already swinging his legs over the side of the bed as Takeda stumbled across the room. 

“I have so many missed calls! They’re all waiting! Oh my God, I’m so embarrassed! I completely forgot!” he mumbled to himself, frantically typing on his phone before abandoning it in the favour of rummaging through the heap of abandoned clothes on the floor. His pale legs were quickly covered by boxers and pants and Ukai grumpily mourned the loss of skin. 

“I’ll run ahead Ukai-kun,” he called out as he grabbed a shirt and his bag, “Meet you there okay?” 

“Drive safe,” Ukai responded as always, making Takeda pause in his frantic steps. He turned around with a smile, hurrying over to where the coach was pulling on a shirt. 

“Always,” he said lovingly, standing on tip tops to plant a kiss to the taller man’s lips, “See you soon, Keishin.” 

“Love you, Ittetsu.”

“I love you too!” 

With that Takeda was out the door, pulling his shirt on as he went. Ukai groaned once more and marched into the kitchen, intent on at least a cup of coffee for the road. Maybe he could make Takeda one and sneak it to him somehow. It’s not like they thought their team would disapprove of them being together, but the thought of those loud-mouthed brats being in control of Takeda’s career and reputation wasn’t a gamble they were willing to take. 

Ukai started picking up the remaining clothes on the floor as his coffee brewed, hoping that at least their afternoon and evening could be spent peacefully at home after this fiasco. He felt bad about forgetting as well, but Takeda took his job as club advisor so seriously that he was sure to beat himself up the rest of the day. Wandering back to the fridge, Ukai took out some food to thaw, thinking that making Takeda a nice meal tonight ought to cheer him up. Taking his first sip of coffee, his eyes wandered back to where one more item of clothing was tucked almost completely under the bed. He kicked at it with his foot and almost dropped his mug. 

It was Takeda’s dress shirt, the only shirt he had come home with him in. 

So if he hadn’t grabbed this when he ran out the door, then what the hell did he have on right now?

“This day’s getting better and better,” the coach scoffed, chuckling to himself at the thought of Takeda realizing his clothing error. “He must’ve gone home and changed first at least. Guess I better hurry then.”

Grabbing his belongings and locking the door, Ukai Keishin began the short journey to the Karasuno volleyball club, blissfully unaware of the coming events. 

~~

When Ukai walked up to the door of the gym, he saw it was already open. Takeda must have been quick, he thought as he walked through the doors, two travel mugs of coffee in his hands. He scanned the room, eyeing the boys now completely lost in the sport, until he caught sight of his teacher, and nearly spilled hot coffee all over himself. 

Takeda had not gone home and changed. 

He was standing, talking to Hinata, wearing Ukai’s shirt. 

It’s not like any of the boys would catch on, of course. He had on a plain black t shirt that was much too big for him, they likely thought it was a pajama shirt that he had forgotten to change out of, but Ukai could feel his cheeks heating up nonetheless. The shirt was huge, falling halfway down the small teacher’s thighs and almost to his elbows, the neckline blessedly revealing pale collarbones and sometimes a milky white shoulder before Takeda would shuffle and pull it back up. His face appeared cheerful, but his cheeks were dusted with pink, showing that he too felt the implications of wearing his boyfriend’s shirt to practice. Ukai smirked despite himself. 

“Oi, sensei,” he finally called, shooing Hinata away, “For you.” He held out the second coffee, and his heart skipped a beat when those eyes finally met his. Takeda beamed up at him, taking the offered coffee gratefully, and if their hands brushed slightly in passing well, nobody would know. 

“Thank you, Ukai-kun,” Takeda sighed, taking a sip of coffee. Both men sat down on a bench out of earshot of the rest of the team, not like anyone was paying them much mind. The teacher sighed. 

“I assume you’ve also realized my mistake in clothing this morning,” he mumbled, tugging at the hem of the large shirt self consciously. Ukai grinned and nudged him gently with his shoulder. 

“Nah, I don’t think this is a mistake at all,” he whispered huskily, sliding closer so he was talking right in Takeda’s ear, “Who would have thought you’d look so damn hot in my shirt. It’s like our little secret.”

Takeda stared up at him and Ukai got to watch the small blush turn bright red until even his ears were tinted. 

“Ukai-kun!” he hissed, hiding his face in his hands, “You-you can’t just say that!”

Ukai grinned. It was turning out to be a great day after all. 

~~~

Practice seemed to drag on forever, and it was well into the afternoon when Ukai and Takeda finally found themselves alone in the gym, cleaning up the remainder of equipment. Ukai had sent the boys home, telling them to enjoy their weekend with their families. Takeda had forgone trying to keep his shirt in place once everyone had cleared out, sighing and allowing it to finally slip down his shoulder, and Ukai was going to die. 

“I can’t believe I forgot about practice,” Takeda muttered as he placed another volleyball delicately into a basket, “What kind of team advisor forgets about practice? This could have been avoided if I had just set a proper alarm.” 

“Shut it, sensei,” Ukai yelled from across the gym, “Everyone forgets from time to time. You were barely an hour late, not the end of the world.” 

“I know,” the teacher huffed, “Just - the whole shirt thing. Do you think the boys knew?” 

“Nah,” Ukai walked over to him as he talked, “They’re too dense to think about anything other than volleyball anyway. You’re allowed to wear larger shirts you know, nobody even batted an eye.” 

Takeda mumbled something inaudible, to which Ukai raised an eyebrow. 

“Hah?”

Takeda played with the hem of the shirt again. “It… smells like you.”

It was Ukai’s turn to blush. 

“It’s been driving me crazy all practice!” Takeda finally raised his voice, flailing his arms in the air, “I just wanted to touch you, or hug you, and I can’t obviously, but all I could smell was you and it was torture!” 

Ukai burst out laughing despite the stricken look on his teacher’s face, closing the distance between them in two quick steps and wrapping the teacher up in his strong arms. Takeda sniffed and clung to him like a koala, safe in his lover’s embrace. 

“Today was just not what I expected,” he said into the fabric of Ukai’s gym shirt. “I was anxious all day.” Ukai stroked his teacher’s hair; he knew the older man could get wrapped up in his head easily. 

“Tell ya what,” the coach said, unravelling Takeda from his arms to look into his slightly teary eyes, “Let’s go home. You can have a nice long bath and I took out stuff to make a nice dinner, just us two. Then we can have a relaxing night together. What do you say?” A smile was already dancing across Takeda’s face. 

“That sounds very nice, Ukai-kun,” he grinned, “And… thank you.” 

~~

When Takeda emerged from the bathroom after a long time in the tub, Ukai had almost finished making dinner. He almost dropped the plate he was carrying when he noticed the teacher clad in baggy sweatpants and another one of Ukai’s shirts. 

“...Hah?!” he exclaimed intelligently. Takeda giggled, placing his frames back onto his nose. 

“I just kind of got used to smelling like you all day, Keishin,” he remarked innocently, “I hope you don’t mind.” 

Ukai had short circuited. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Sensei,” he groaned as Takeda skipped over to him to take the plate out of his hands before it fell to the floor, laughing as those large hands landed on his hips instead. 

“Perhaps,” Takeda mused, just before their lips connected.


End file.
